Talk:Shattered Stars and Stripes: Another One
Temporary Algorithm So i ran into some issues when testing the algo I created for this game, so we will be using this one for now. Nations Per Side Leaders (L): Directly involved in the conflict, no more than 1 per side per front. 100% of War Tier Score Allies (A): Send men to support, and contribute to leadership, but not the main leader of the war. 30% of War Tier Score + Troops sent. 3 per war (Includes M as well) (Must be an ally before the start of the war to join as an A) Military Supporter: Contribute manpower, but not involved with leadership. 20% of War Tier Score+ Troops Sent. Max 3 per war (Includes A as well) Supplier (S): Contributes weapons, medical supplies, food aid, etc. No boots on the ground. +10% of War Tier Score. Max 5 per conflict Political/Ideological Support: Denounces invasion or conflict, but does not send anything to help. +2 for each. Max 5 per conflict. Military Tier factors in Quality and Quantity of Forces, economic tiers are based off of 2015 GDP. Military Tier factors in Quality and Quantity of Forces, economic tiers are based off of 2015 GDP. Military Tiers Runnoff tiers may be made later Tier 1 (+25) Virginia Florida Texas California Pennsylvania 5 Nations Max Tier 2 (+20) New York Georgia Ohio Colorado Alabama Illinois Washington 7 Nations Max Tier 3 (+15) Arizona North Carolina Louisiana Michigan Massachusetts Maryland New Jersey Oregon Missouri Tier 4 (+10) Utah New Mexico Alaska Hawaii South Carolina Indiana Wisconsin Minnesota Connecticut Oklahoma Mississippi Tier 5 (+5) Everyone else Economic Tiers Tier 1 (+15) California Texas New York Florida Illinois 5 Nations Max Tier 2 (+12) Pennsylvania Ohio New Jersey North Carolina Georgia Virginia Massachusetts 7 Nations max Tier 3 (+9) Michigan Washington Maryland Minnesota Indiana Colorado Tennessee Wisconsin Arizona Missouri Connecticut Louisiana Oregon Alabama Tier 4 (+6) South Carolina Kentucky Oklahoma Iowa Kansas Utah Nevada Arkansas Nebraska Tier 5 (+3) Everyone else Population This is taken from Leaders only. +1 for every million of people for the first 15 million. between 15 million and 30 million, add 2 and than .75 for each million. between 30 million and 45 million, add 5 and than .5 for each million between 45 million and 60 million, add 8 to the current score, and than .25 for each million between 60 million and 75 million, add 12 to the current score. for 75 million and up, add 15 to the score So, Massachusetts would get +6, while California would get 37.25 for population. Location Defending At Capital:+15 At Major City:+10 At Minor City/Suburbia:+5 Meeting in an open field/defenseless Open Waters:0 Near Coastline:+5 Near Coastal City:+10 Attacking At Defender's Capital:0 At Major City:+5 At Minor City/Subria:+10 Meeting in an Open Field/defender is defenseless:+15 Open Waters:+10 Near Coastline:+5 Open Waters:0 Counter-Attacking Liberating Capital:+10 Liberating Major City:+7 Liberating Minor City/Subria:+5 Modifiers For attacker when in enemy territory Storming a Coastline:-6 Fighting in Appalachian Mountains:-10 Fighting in Rocky Mountains: -30 Fighting in a desert:-8 Numbers *Maximum Army Size: **Land Concentrated: 2% of Population **Naval Concentrated: 1% of Population *Maximum Navy Size *Land Concentrated: .045% of Population *Naval Concentrated: .9% of population *+1 for every 15,000 men *+1 for every 15 ships In the event of an NPC war, divide 1/2 of their max manpower equally across all battles and fronts unless mod specified. You may have up to 3%(land) or 2% (Naval) in your army at a single time, but the limits above are what you can deploy to a single front at once. Victory Type Margin of Victory Winner's Casualties Loser's Casualties Phyric 5 points or less 75% 90% Indecisive 6-10 points 50% 75% Tactical 11-15 points 30% 75% Decisive 16-25 points 20% 60% Total more than 25 points 15% 50% You take the above rates and multiply it by the proportion of your troops to enemy troops, with the most being 100%. So if the enemy has 50% of your forces and you win a decisive victory, you take 50% of 20% for your casualties. (In effect in the 2022 turn) If your stability is over 60% you gain back 25% of your man power per year. You can not raises forces from a territory in your region that you have not held for 3 turns, and for nations outside of your region the number is 5 turns. Recent Wars -6 for each recent year you where an L or A in a major war -4 for each recent year you where an L or A in a minor war -2 for each recent year you supported someone militarly -1 you where a supplier in a war. Penetlies fade after 10 turns with or without conflict or 5 turns with no military conflict Vassal Penelty First vassal: subtract 5% of Final score Second vassal: 15% of Final Score Third Vassal and on: An additional 10% for each additional vassal invovled in the war. This is subtracted from your final score. Government Strength 100%-60% stability is a strong state and gains an additional 5 points 60%-40% is a weak state and gains 0 points 40%-20% is a failing state and loses 5 points 20%-10% is a failed state and loses 10 points 10% or lower means there is a state in name only, and you lost 50 points Multiple Fronts -10 for each front Popular Revolt or Major Enemy 50% increase "Lion in sheep's clothing" If you are invading a nation you have requested a peaceful merger with, they gain a 40% bonus in the algorithim and require one additional victory The additional victory does not grant you a victory point. if you are invading a nation you are currently an ally with, you lose 30% of your final score. If the alliance is broken for at least 1 full turn before the invasion no penalty is applied, however the alliance must be removed from the list below to count as broken. Result The final result you use the Victory points Counter below. To collapse a nation, you must deplete its victory points to 0. Each Attack or Counter Attack Won lets you take a Victory point from the nation you are invading and add it to your. Defensive wins net no victory points. You may have up to 5 battles per year per front. Furthermore, a nation will also collapse when they have less than 10% of their maximum manpower. Stability Rankings Stability rankings are how strong your nation's state (as in the governing institutions) is. The following things will reduce stability: Minor War (Less than 50% of forces involved): 2% Per Turn Major War (More than 50% of forces involved): 6% per turn Economic Res session: 4% per turn Economic Depression:10% Per turn Revolt: 20%, and an additional 4% per turn the revolt goes on Annexing another nation with a smaller population: 8% flat loss Annexing another nation with a same or similar population: 10% flat loss, recovery halved Annexing another nation with a larger population:40% flat loss, recovery halved. Annexing more than 1 nation per year: 30% loss every year applicable. Your stability, assuming none of the penalties are applicable, will grow by 3% per year, capping at 100%. Additionally, mod events/crises might increase or decrease stability. Nation Stablity % Alabama 100% Alaska 100% Arizona 100% Arkansas 100% California 100% Colorado 100% Connecticut 100% Deleware 100% Florida 100% Georgia 100% Hawaii 100% Idaho 100% Illinois 100% Indiana 100% Iowa 100% Kansas 100% Kentucky 100% Lousiana 100% Maine 100% Maryland 100% Massachusetts 100% Michigan 100% Minnesota 100% Mississippi 100% Missouri 100% Montana 100% Nebraska 100% Nevada 100% New Hampshire 100% New Jersey 100% New Mexico 100% New York 100% North Carolina 100% North Dakota 100% Ohio 100% Oklahoma 100% Oregon 100% Pennsylvania 100% Rhode Island 100% South Carolina 100% South Dakota 100% Tennessee 100% Texas 100% Utah 100% Vermont 100% Virginia 100% Washington 100% West Virginia 100% Wisconsin 100% Wyoming 100% First Great Lakes War 2018 Attacking: Ohio Defending: Michigan, with troops from Illonois and New York Attack 1 Attacker *Tiers: +32 *Population: +12 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +1 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +56 Defender *Tiers: +24 *Population: +10 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +7 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 *Fronts: -10 Total: 46 Indecisive victory +1 VP for Ohio 2019 Attacking: Ohio Defending: Michigan, with troops from Illonois and New York Ohio Attack on Michigan Attacker *Tiers: +32 *Population: +13 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +2 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +57 Defender *Tiers: +41.5 *Population: +10 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +11 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: 77.5 Decisive Victory Coalition Counter Attack Battle 1 Attacker *Tiers: +41.5 *Population: +10 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +11 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: 77.5 Defender *Tiers: +32 *Population: +13 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +8 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +63 Tactical Victory 51k losses for the Coalition. 90k losses for Ohio Battle 2 Attacker *Tiers: +41.5 *Population: +10 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +9 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: 75.5 Defender *Tiers: +32 *Population: +13 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +2 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +57 Decisive Victory 23.8k lossess for the coaliton. 18k Lost for Ohio Battle 3 Attacker *Tiers: +41.5 *Population: +10 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +6 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: 72.5 Defender *Tiers: +32 *Population: +13 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +0 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +55 Decisive Victory 18.5k lost for Coaliton. 7.2k lost for Ohio Battle 4 Attacker *Tiers: +41.5 *Population: +10 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +5 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: 71.5 Defender *Tiers: +32 *Population: +13 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: N/A *Numbers: +0 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +55 Decisive Victory 14.8k lost for the Coalition. 3k lost for Ohio Remaining forces: 59.2k for the coalition, 1k for Ohio Result: Ohio loses 4 VP 2020 Result: Without the Manpower to defend itself, Ohio collapses with minimal resistance after this turn. If an outside power wishes to assist them then they can defend themselves. Cascadian War 2020 Attacker: Washington Defender: Oregon Battle 1 Attacker *Tiers: +29 *Population: +7 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +6 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +57 Defender' *Tiers: +24 *Population: +4 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +5 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +43 Tactical Victory Oregon loses 60k, Washington loses 28.5k''' Battle 2 Attacker *Tiers: +29 *Population: +7 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +4 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +55 Defender' *Tiers: +24 *Population: +4 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +1 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +38 Decisive Victory Oregon loses 12k, Washington loses 13.3k''' Battle 3 Attacker *Tiers: +29 *Population: +7 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +3 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +54 Defender' *Tiers: +24 *Population: +4 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +1 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +38 Decisive Victory Oregon loses 4.8K, Washington loses 10.3k''' Battle 4 Attacker *Tiers: +29 *Population: +7 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +3 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +54 Defender' *Tiers: +24 *Population: +4 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +1 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +38 Decisive Victory Oregon loses 2k, Washington loses 8.58k''' Battle 5 Attacker *Tiers: +29 *Population: +7 *Location: +10 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +3 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +54 Defender' *Tiers: +24 *Population: +4 *Location: +5 **Modifiers: n/a *Numbers: +1 *Recent Wars: n/a *Government: +5 Total: +38 Decisive Victory Oregon's army is essentially gone, they collapse, Washington loses 67.5k total, 27.5k left US Gold Reserves and Interstate Propaganda Argument Copied and deleted from the main page: Taking over the media of foreign states is implausible- it would cost a huge amount, but even assuming money is no object, is illegal due to media censorship and sovereignty legislature. There are laws in place in each state that prevent the scenario from ever happening, and would instead probably turn the state against you. - Emp You're actually kidding correct? Just take a look at RT or Sputnik or even Iran's Press TV. I would suggest making a more thorough research into Media buyouts by foreign outlets. Now i expect you next time to come back with real arguements... Also i don't really care if it would turn the state against me as you failed to notice. Also about the economical side of this arguement, Fort Knox has a little more than half the Gold reserves of the former US government "Fort Knox holdings are 4,582 metric tons (147.3 million oz. troy).11 At the rate of $1,226.60 an ounce12 it is worth about $180 billion. The depository also holds monetary gold coins." - "The US holds more gold than any other country, with about 8,133 metric tons in total (not just at Fort Knox), or about 2.4 times that of the next leading country, Germany (which in 2014 owned 3,387.1 metric tons)." ~Bear Sorry at no point was my argument based on money to clarify- I'm not saying you couldn't do it I'm saying it would you a lot- money that you couldn't spend on your own military or inside your own state. I would suggest that you read my arguement before you respond so heatedly- last time I checked none of those channels are relevant in the slightest. Many nations use networks that broadcast their own views, usually rather overtly, and indeed Sputnik, your example, is directly owned by the Russian Govt, through Russia Today. RT and Press TV are both good examples of shill media outlets too. These networks are all international, and are easily accessible in the West. However, lets be clear, that's not what you proposed. You instead talk of buying Tennessee and West Virginia's media outlets, rather than extending coverage of your own to the states. This IS not possible- I suggest it is you that research for the laws on media sovereignty are not hard to find. Why do you think that foreign operators of hostile nations over the past decades have never done what you suggest? It is no revolutionary idea I am afraid- it cannot be done because the government has to vet all media outlets to ensure that main channels preserve at least some resemblance of impartiality, despite the aspersions of Fox News, and more importantly ensure that there is a degree of balance in the views expressed; that is to say not all mainstream channels are communist for example. There are stringent checks on owners and media monopolies are unheard of in the democratic west because it is categorically forbidden. Finally, you should be aware that you should care about turning the state against you, as this directly contradicts the point of using propaganda. As a side note, you realise that Fort Knox's gold is not entirely usable? First off i never talked about a monopoly on information, rather than simply expresing my nation's point of view (propaganda) to other states, second i never stated that i wanted to improve relations with the governments of the states of West Virginia and Tennessee. Rather what i am doing is increasing popular support for the Confederacy. Although i am improving relations with the rest of the Southern States. And i see your point about buying huge media outlets, although i am buying small and cheap ones, preferably facing bankruptcy, that are intergated into my media outlets as subsidiaries. RT and Sputnik have studios in US and UK that transmit their live broadcast of news in there. Newspappers can be printed from my home state too. And obviously the HQs are located inside my state. So in essence i am absording minor media outlets in these states in order to expend my coverage and presence there. Sorry if my post was confusing. Fort Knox gold is for the most part usable. I can easily cash it to the international markets or take advantage of it/capitalize on it. ~Bear Now as you suggested (and you were right to) sorry that i ignored it (To avoid confusions and misunderstandings) to thoroughly explain what i intended, if its ok with you i am gonna remove this arguement now that i corrected it (Check it and feel free to express your opinion if you disagree with something) to conserve space from the turn as this issue now is non-existant (Unless ofc it isn't). ~Bear I am glad you have clarified what you meant concerning media outlets. However, I still beg to differ on Fort Knox gold. It is essentially stolen from the US government, which still exists in some states I assume, and even if it doesn't it would belong to its unpaid creditors- the real world is not 'finders keepers'. - Emp Well we are talking about 50 US states, hit by recession hard, not members of the UN, with little next to nothing international standing. And finally, if anything i never claimed to be in any way related with the former US, unlike you claimed to be the direct successor of the US. I claimed to be the rightfull successor to the Confederacy. So in essense you and Fires, that claim to be successors to the US, are obliged to pay its obligations, for me its finders keepers. Same thing happened to the former US military bases armies and resources, so your arguement is kinda invalid, i am NEVER gonna pay any former US obligations or creditors. Only Kentucky state agreements are to be abided. ~Bear 'Successor'- exactly. A different nation in the same role- NOT the same nation, so no neither of us are liable to creditors. Finders keepers works on the ground sure, with military bases etc- but not on the international market. Creditors wouldn't care about military bases- it's a recession so all they would want is quickly redeemable forms of debt repayment. Whilst the law would prevent them stripping states dry to pay the debts, it would not stop them viewing gold that is not legally your state's property as theirs to repay debts, especially since much of the gold reserves are collateral. There is no way they would accept it as payment when they could, with the law on their side, demand it all as their own unless it was evenly distributed amongst the states to aid with recovery. - Emp Well they could try to take it under my dead body. I'm never gonna just hand it out. The former US collapsed and they lost their monies. Also i highly doubt that the creditors even care at all about recovery of the former US states, if foreigners, if not there will claim that their state deserves a bigger part of the "loot" or collaterals as you say, its not likely that they will agree on anything. ~Bear The point of collateral is it's on paper- those who had it through gold would know exactly how much was theirs. Secondly, it would indeed be over your dead body because the biggest foreign creditors to the US are Japan and China, who are more than a match for any state. - Emp I say let them try, if they can somehow reach me, well they shall face a fuckton of troubles and in the end i will just get disposed of the gold, just to fuck with them. ~Bear